


first errand

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Kuroo, Daichi, their twins, and their first errand.---Kuroo looks at Daichi with clear awe and reverence. Daichi takes the opportunity to be smug at his genius. “What did I tell you?” tilting his head haughtily as he gloats.“Babe,” Kuroo smiles lovingly at Daichi before snuggling and dropping few pecks on the column of his neck. “I knew I was right to do this whole parenting thing with you.”Daichi chuckles breathily, slapping him lightly on his closest arm. “I’m the one crazy enough to do this whole parenting withyou.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 105
Collections: KuroDai Mid-Birthday Weekend 2020





	first errand

**Author's Note:**

> Happy KuroDai Mid-Birthday Weekend! 
> 
> Please enjoy my humble offering!

“Okay, can you tell me again where you need to go?” Daichi asks their son, Seiichi as he fixes the bear themed cap over his little head, brushing his bangs away to the side.

“To the meat shop, the bakery, and the convenience store!” Seiichi declares proudly, waving the map Daichi had drawn on a piece of scrap paper with his unoccupied hand, jostling his twin sister a little in the process.

“Very good!” Daichi says with a wide smile and two-thumbs up.

Kuroo bends down to Sachi’s eye level, noticing how her eyes are getting glassy, trying his best to look comforting and confident so he wouldn’t make her even more anxious. “And what are the things that you need to buy, sweetie?” He says in a gentle tone, while adjusting the thin strap of her small, Kitty-chan purse so it wouldn’t slip.

Sachi sniffles before replying. “Pork cutlet for katsudon, melon pan, a-and yoghurt and milk for me and Sei.”

“That’s right, sweetheart! And in case you forget, Daddy’s made a list for you.” He brings out a small piece of paper from behind him.

“Tada!” He presents like a surprise to his daughter, his show making her chuckle lightly. The paper had meticulous drawings and labels of the things they needed to buy just so they have a good visual reference. Kuroo thinks if he should’ve colored it, just to be sure.

“It’s good drawing, Daddy!” Sachi exclaims, complimenting him as she takes the paper, studies it for a few moments with Seiichi looking over her shoulders as well, before she folds it and puts it in her purse along with the pocket money they have. “But we won’t need it. I remember!”

“Me too!”

“Of course, my bun-buns!” Kuroo says, pinching a cheek of each twin lightly at the same time. “Daddy believes in you two!”

“Papa does too,” Daichi says beside him. After a few heartwarming moments, Daichi claps his hand once. “Alright, time for you to go! Be careful and always stick together, understand?”

“Yes, Papa!”

They walk them out of the house and watch as their two six-year-olds disappear as they turn the corner to go about their neighborhood on their own to run their first errand.

It isn’t a few moments after Daichi’s closed that door that he sees Kuroo’s already going about their living room, arranging throw pillows and aligning frames. He does a mental five second countdown and just as he reaches one, Kuroo is making his way over him.

“Dai, we have to follow them.”

“No, we don’t,” Daichi replies calmly, slightly amused at Kuroo’s worry.

He thought _he_ would be the worrywart between the two of them especially over their children, given how his husband is usually so carefree and confident about things working out in the end, but, as it turns out, Rooster Head becomes Mother Hen when his children are concerned.

“But babe-” Kuroo starts to whine but doesn’t get to continue when Daichi sandwiches his face between his hands.

“Babe,” he singsongs to the tune Kuroo’s just used, “they’ll be fine. They’ll basically be just be walking around the block.”

They’ve taken the kids to the aforementioned places before, so they’re familiar with them and the people working there, and they’ve taken enough walks around the neighborhood for the two kids to have navigate around sensibly.

“So, don’t worry,” Daichi says, his hands have long since migrated to Kuroo’s shoulders and squeezed them gently to comfort him.

“It’s not that I’m worried,” Kuroo mumbles, putting his hands on Daichi’s waist and pulls him closer so they’re a little flush against each other. “I just…”

“…just?”

Kuroo huffs. “I would have loved to see them go about their first errand,” he pouts. “Like in that Korean show about famous dads and their kids? I wish I could film them…” he trails off, mumbling more about how he’s a little disappointed that he doesn’t get to commemorate in video such a milestone of their twins.

“That’s it?” He scoffs. And here he thinks Kuroo’s worried.

Kuroo doesn’t take too kindly to his dismissal though. “What do you mean that’s it? We’re missing a milestone, Dai!”

“Babe, trust me, we’re not.” Daichi replies as calmly as he could, rubbing his hands soothingly over Kuroo’s chest.

“You seriously think I didn’t plan for this?” He continues meeting Kuroo’s eyes pointedly and not giving him a chance to ask what he means.

His phone pings on from the coffee table and Daichi takes that as his cue to step away from his husband. He takes his hand and leads them to the sofa, opening his phone as they sit.

“What do you mean you planned for this?”

Instead of replying, Daichi scoots closer to Kuroo and shows his phone screen, messaging app open as video messages come in one after another. Daichi scrolls up to the very first video sent to him and presses play.

Once it loads, the video starts showing the figures of their children, walking along the street, their clasped hands swaying between them. Sachi is confidently walking, gaze forward and determined, while Seiichi is swaying his head from side-to-side as he looks around the shops, content on letting his sister lead the two of them.

“He must be singing that _Go Bananas_ song,” Kuroo shakes his head fondly. The video confirms this when it catches Seiichi’s voice, singing one of his favorite songs he’d learned from their Kindergarten class. It’s something he always request either of his father to play on their phones, one that he’s always excited to sing and dance along to.

The video ends as soon as their backs are turned to what he thinks is their local flower shop.

The next one begins immediately, this one taken by one of the waitstaff from the ramen shop. As the twins were walking past it, they come across a lady walking her dog. The video shows how the determined Sachi not from long ago is now distracted by the Shiba Inu. It catches how politely she asked the lady if she can pet her fluffy companion and her squeal of delight when given the go signal to do so. Daichi awws at the scene at the same time the waitress behind the camera did too.

They watch the last one, which was when they were about to enter their first stop on their errand- the meat shop.

Kuroo looks at Daichi with clear awe and reverence. Daichi takes the opportunity to be smug at his genius. “What did I tell you?” tilting his head haughtily as he gloats.

“ _Babe_ ,” Kuroo smiles lovingly at Daichi before snuggling and dropping few pecks on the column of his neck. “I knew I was right to do this whole parenting thing with you.”

Daichi chuckles breathily, slapping him lightly on his closest arm. “I’m the one crazy enough to do this whole parenting with _you_.”

“Mhm, but you love it. You love me and you love our twins.”

So help Daichi. “Yeah, I do.”

**OMAKE**

There’re excited knocks on the door and the couple had to scramble up from the sofa to make it seem like they’re doing chores instead of having spent a good portion of the time watching the videos the people from their neighborhood sent Daichi.

Daichi’s quick to grab the duster, while Kuroo hastily puts on his apron and they’re immediately greeted with hugs their proud children.

“Daddy!” “Papa!”

“We did it!” Seiichi exclaims, brandishing the packs from the meat shop and the convenience store, as his sister proudly shows them the bag of melon pan she’s holding.

“You both did so well, my loves!” Daichi gathers them in a hug. “Congratulations!”

“Great job, bun-buns! How was the trip?”

Kuroo’s question opened the dam of words from both their children and they can just laugh at how eager they are to share their stories. Because, seeing it in videos is one thing. Hearing about it non-stop is another.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
